Vinylchloroformate (VCF) is used as a starting raw material for the synthesis of many medical devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,310,779, 5,449,729, 5,610,252 and 6,166,236, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Vinylchloroformate is a toxic material and is difficult to transport by air. As described in the material data safety sheet provided by Aldrich Chemical Company, VCF has a flash point of 24° F. and when it is burning must be extinguished by the use of carbon dioxide, dry chemical powder or alcohol or polymer foam. In view of the safety difficulties encountered in using VCF, and its utility in forming highly useful medical devices, it would be desirable to provide a precursor useful in forming medical device forming monomers that is solid, less toxic and easy to store and ship.
Disclosed in embodiments herein are methods of using N-(Vinyloxycarbonyloxy)succinimide as a precursor molecule in making monomers useful in the formation of medical devices.